


Newlyweds

by orphan_account



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Fluff, Just Married, M/M, sjips week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 12:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4436297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sips and Sjin are married.  Fluff in the shower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Newlyweds

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the, uh, the Sjips Week, set up by [Hatfails](http://hatfails.tumblr.com/post/124783413064/yay-bad-timing-of-course-because-of-sjinnys) on Tumblr! Married Monday!

The marriage ceremony hadn't been particularly big. In fact, Sips and Sjin had simply gone to sign some paperwork in order to register as a married couple. Sjin would very much have liked to have a grand wedding, with all their friends and colleagues there to witness them tying bonds, but he knew that it would be very expensive, and although Sips' business (somehow) went all right, it would be a huge dent in their finances.

Sips knew that he was sad about this, and secretly planned to host a small gathering; everyone invited were told to don their finest clothes and bring something nice for Sjin. It wouldn't be the same, but it would give Sjin the opportunity to flaunt his brand new wedding ring around.

The ring he was currently fiddling with, smiling contently to himself, as Sips did his best to find the correct keys for the door to their new home.

His boyfriend—no, his _husband!_ —wondered briefly if he'd been given the wrong keys, before he heard the door unlock.

He swung it open, and he turned to Sjin with a smug look on his face. "I think you're gonna like this, Sjin," he said.

Sjin looked up from his ring, and looked bewildered. "Huh?"

With some effort and some grunting, Sips picked up his husband and carried him over the threshold, while the husband in question was laughing gleefully. Once inside, Sips gently let Sjin back down onto his feet before closing and locking the door.

He then proceeded to wrap his beefy arms around the other's waist. "I can't believe I married you, asshole," he said affectionately.

Sjin giggled, his arms resting on Sips' shoulders. "I believe you married me _for_ my asshole. I can't blame you, really, my ass is _fine_."

They leaned close, gently brushing their lips together, as if savouring the other's scent and taste. Sips felt his heart skip a beat; he honestly couldn't believe he had finally married his long-time friend and lover. The one who always helped him get into trouble and who stayed with him the entire time they tried to get out of said trouble. The one who slapped sense into him whenever it was needed. The one who made him feel more loved than any other person on the planet.

When the kiss broke, Sips saw that Sjin was smiling, his eyes closed.

"My husband," Sjin murmured happily.

Sips wanted to reply with what a baby he was being, but the feeling was mutual; he hugged him closer, feeling the warmth of his body against his own.

"You need a shower," Sjin whispered in his ear.

"Wow, rude much?"

Sjin giggled again, released the other in order to look him in the eye. "No, I mean... _we_ need a shower. To officially claim this place as ours."

"Oh. Yeah, I'm up for that," Sips replied, grinning.

* * *

 The water was hot, just hot enough for the two of them to be comfortable.  With a soapy cloth, Sjin ran his hand across Sips' shoulders, as Sips hummed happily.

"You know, Sjin, I usually just use my hands to soap myself up," he murmured.  "This is much better."

Sjin grinned, reaching his unoccupied hand around to run his fingers along the skin on Sips' hairy stomach.

"Are you gonna soap, uh... _all_ of me?" he continued, tentatively.

"That was the plan, Sipsy."  Sjin's voice was suddenly deep and smooth.  He left a soft kiss on the back of Sips' neck.  Sips shuddered.  "I had hoped we could...  that we could consummate the marriage later tonight.

"Aw, yeah, that's what I like to hear," Sips said, grinning.  He promptly turned himself around to embrace the other, leaning in for a wet kiss.  Sjin sighed happily into Sips' mouth, wrapping his arms around him like cling film.

They spent the remainder of the day cuddling and snuggling; Sips took over the wash cloth and soaped every inch of Sjin's body before they both rinsed off.  Sips asked him where he'd like to go on a honeymoon, and Sjin's eyes lit up with joy.

They spent their first day of marriage acting as if they were a newly established couple; infatuated and sickly sweet, cuddling and kissing each other, spewing romantic words over one another.  Eventually, as the sun set, they ended up in bed together.

There wasn't an inch on either of them that hadn't been kissed by the time they fell asleep.


End file.
